Alguien en quien confiar
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Alphonse Elric reflexiona lo que ha sido de su vida, sin su hermano; compartiendo sus pensamientos con una criatura muy especial


- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? – dice para si para luego soltar un suspiro

Alphonse se encuentra sentado a la sombra de aquel gran árbol junto a las ruinas de su hogar de infancia

- No crees que fue buena idea

- ¿…?

- La de restaurar el árbol con alquimia

- Es un buen lugar para dormir – él en su mente escucha la voz de una mujer

- Je, se nota que estas de pocas palabras

- ¿Qué esperabas de una horrenda y deformada quimera?

Sobre el tronco mas bajo del árbol mismo se encontraba una gran quimera cuan gato colgaba echada en la rama… garras de tigre, cuerpo de león, cabeza de halcón con un largo y afilado pico como el de un carpintero, orejas de gato, alas de águila real y tres largas colas de zorro, su pelaje y plumaje eran de un color dorado como el de el cabello del joven

- ¡Oh! vamos no dirás que en serio le crees – contesta sin voltear a verla

La quimera abre sus ojos y observa al joven que se encuentra bajo el…

- Supongo que peleaste de nuevo con tu esposa y deseas hablar de eso… si ella te ve de nuevo cerca de mi, seguro termino con otro desarmador clavado en mi pata si no es que un ala rota por el golpe de uno o varios automail arrojados

- Esta bien, no te molestare

Alphonse tenia la vista fija en los campos de Rizenbul, tras un suspiro atrae sus piernas y las abraza ocultando su rostro entre ellas… al escuchar un sollozo, la criatura suspira y baja de un salto cayendo a unos metros de él, al acercarse se puede ver claramente como su pata derecha delantera es un automail y que cojea ya que tiene vendada la pata trasera izquierda

- Anímate por favor – dijo empujándole suavemente con el pico – sabes bien que detesto verte así

Al no obtener respuesta del joven simplemente se echa a su lado fijando su vista en los campos, momentos después cuando Alphonse se calma

- Otra vez, no me ha dejado seguir con mi investigación… acaso no lo quiere ver de nuevo

La quimera fija su vista en el joven, escuchando atenta a lo que le decía

- Hermano… ¿Por que tuvo que ser así?

- Ley del intercambio equivalente, no se transmuta sin dar algo a cambio

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Una ocasión me pareció escuchar a la Tía Pinnako decir que… "fue una promesa que hizo de corazón, la cumplirá si con ello tenia que dar su vida"

- ¿No fue suficiente que la diera yo por él? ¿Por qué…?

La quimera suspira cerrando los ojos, en ese instante Alphonse levanta la cabeza fijando la vista en su compañía, la cual ahora se encontraba sentada frente a él

- Es difícil para mi responder… hay veces en que no se cual es la verdadera razón de mi existencia – le dice abriendo sus ojos, los cuales se cruzan con los de él

- Tus ojos… son…

- Idénticos a los de él… solo un recuerdo… una replica… – interrumpe volteando su rostro y desviando su mirada

- Lo… lo siento

Alphonse se arrodilla y abraza al la criatura con fuerza dejando escapar unas lagrimas traicioneras de sus ojos

- Perdóname… es mi culpa que pases por esto… - su voz comienza a entrecortarse

- No… soy yo quien debe disculparse – le responde alejándose un poco y rompiendo el abrazo – después de todo tu me creaste… no soy nadie para reclámate Amo

- No me llames Amo solo dime Al – le dice limpiando sus ojos

- Te llamo así y Winly se consigue de propia mano, con mi cabeza; un trofeo de caza para las paredes de su taller

Alphonse comienza a reír…

- ¿Como crees? – le dice sonriendo

- Los constantes atentados contra mi vida… no son suficiente prueba – dice raspando el suelo con su automail

- Ok, lo entiendo… se que Winly odia la Alquimia desde que esta nos separo de…

- Eso no te evito presentar el examen de Alquimista Nacional – interrumpió para evitarle el recuerdo

- Si pero de todas formas se las arreglo para que el Gran General me revocara el titulo – dijo fingiendo estar molesto

- Mira que usarme de excusa, diciendo que yo era una transmutación humana – dijo molesta y con una vena hinchada en la frente – te confieso que de no ser por que estaba en cinta, la correteo por toda Ciudad Central

- Mira el lado positivo de no hacerlo, ahora tienes a dos pequeños con quienes jugar

- Edo y Alu… ¡ese par de demonios, por algo estoy bajo amenaza de muerte!

- Fue un accidente

- Pero ella no lo vio así… mejor cambiemos de tema

Ambos desviaron su mirada al horizonte mientras este cambia lentamente de azul a un naranja rojizo que indicaba el fin del día

- Si no mal recuerdo – dijo la quimera acaparando la atención de Al – una de las razones por la cual me creaste era para escuchar y guardar tus secretos así que…a trabajar

- Perdona que tuviera que ser así… la verdad es que nadie es sincero conmigo, la mayoría de los que dicen ser mis amigos me ocultan la verdad incluso mi propia familia… a veces, en mis sueños; me parece recordar cosas de mi pasado… pero cuando pregunto para verificar si son reales siempre me cambian de tema por es…

- ¡Papá! – las voces de dos niños se escuchan a lo lejos

- ¡Hay no! – la quimera voltea desesperada

A lo lejos se alcanzan a ver dos niños de cuatro años aproximadamente, que corren en dirección a Alphonse

- Si preguntan, no estoy – dice para luego saltar a la cima del árbol y perderse en el follaje

- Es de esperarse – dice Alphonse viendo a los niños llegar

Momentos después

- Mamá dice que ya esta lista la cena – dice el pequeño Edo

- Si gracias por venir a avisarme – dice el joven colocándose a la altura de los niños

- No le digas a Mamá pero trajimos esto para Quimi – dice Alu mostrando una canasta con fruta

- ¿Quimi? – pregunta Alphonse

- Alu insiste en llamarla así… por cierto… ¿Dónde esta la cosa? – dice volteando a todos lados

En el árbol mejor dicho entre el follaje

- ¡Nadie me llama marciana que viene de Júpiter que para reconocer necesitas ser un experto en ovnis! – grita clavando sus garras normales en la madera- ¡pequeño demo…!

- Niños que les dije respecto a ella – la voz de Alphonse la calma, era obvio que solo su creador la podía escuchar hablar

- Que ella no tiene nombre ya que fue creada para alguien especial – recitaron a coro – y solo ese alguien especial la puede bautizar

- Muy bien – los felicita revolviéndoles el pelo – vamos a casa

El pequeño Alu deja la canasta junto al árbol y regresan a casa junto a su padre… momentos después cuando las estrellas brillan en el firmamento… la quimera sale de su escondite y se acerca al regalo de los niños

- No hay duda son la viva imagen de su padre – dice para si

Repentinamente un resplandor la rodea… ni mas ni menos que alquimia, en su lugar una silueta humana toma una manzana de la canasta y se la lleva a la boca… una joven de 25 años, cabello rubio y largo trenzado, vestida solo con un pantalón negro, botas y una playera sin mangas del mismo color; termina de comer la fruta para desviar su vista al cielo

- Solo ese alguien especial podrá darme un nombre – Sus ojos dorados ven una estrella fugaz cruzar el cielo – Espero que eso suceda algún día,… el día que Edward Eric regrese

Fin...


End file.
